You Are Amazing
by MerlinFanNumber1
Summary: WARNING! Merthur! M rated! Yaoi! Merthur, Arlin/Artlin, sex, naughty things! Merthur fun! You HAVE been warned! xxx


**Hey Merthur fans! This is my first published Merthur story so tell me what you think! Disclaimer, I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters. Only the DVD's. And the books. And the posters. And the clothes. And the – okay I could go on for hours about the amount of Merlin (and Harry Potter) stuff I have!**

**WARNING! Contains boy on boy, yaoi, Merthur and more!**

**Have fun **

It was a slightly after 10 o'clock on Saturday night and Merlin was sneaking through the halls trying to get to Arthur's chambers without being caught by patrols. When he got to the doors he looked around, he was on time but his date was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly someone came up behind him, grabbing him around the waist, and spinning him around, bringing him nose to nose with Arthur Pendragon.

"You're late" said Merlin giving Arthur a quick peck on the cheek and pulling him through the door behind them. They made their way over to the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Arthur crashed his lips to Merlin's in a heated, passionate kiss. Merlin returned it in full, running his hands through Arthur's gorgeous hair, and grinding his hips into Arthur's, their hands roaming all over each other.

After a few minutes of this Merlin broke the kiss and got down on his knees in front of Arthur. With an evil yet sexy grin Merlin undid Arthur's pants and pulled out his super hard cock. He then licked it slowly from the tip to the base causing Arthur to shiver and moan. Merlin then slowly took all of it into his mouth and made a little humming noise. The vibrations sent delicious chills throughout Arthur's body causing him to moan more. He wove his fingers into Merlin's messy hair to guide his head, starting to thrust deeper down Merlin's throat.

"Oh…oh Meeerrrllliiinnn" breathed Arthur "I-I'm gonna c-cum" With that he thrust one more time and came in Merlin's mouth. Merlin swallowed it all and licked Arthur's cock clean.

Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet, pushed him down on the bed, and started kissing and biting his neck. Merlin squirmed and moaned as Arthur scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin under his ear. Arthur slowly made his way down unbuttoning Merlin's shirt and placing little kisses down his chest and stomach. When he got to Merlin's erection he started placing light kisses up and down the shaft until Merlin said "Pendragon you fucker stop teasing me." Arthur smirked and took Merlin's cock into his mouth as far as it would go and started sucking it furiously.

"Oh god…..Arthur" moaned Merlin "I'm gonna cum." With that said he came and Arthur swallowed it all before coming back up and placing a kiss on Merlin's lips.

"So are you ready?" asked Arthur trailing his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and their remaining clothes were gone. "Does this answer your question?" he asked.

Arthur chuckled and positioned himself between Merlin's legs and lubricated his lover. He slowly slid one then two fingers into Merlin's tight opening and twisted them around. After a minute he removed them making Merlin whimper at the loss and then gasp as they were replaced by something better.

He started out slowly but when Merlin wrapped his legs around him pulling in deeper he sped up. He started going harder and harder causing Merlin to clutch the sheets and cry out.

With a loud cry of "ARTHUR!" Merlin came all over their stomachs. Between Merlin screaming his name and just the sight of him lying there with a look of bliss Arthur just couldn't hold out any longer and with a few more thrusts he came and collapsed.

With a grunt Merlin pushed Arthur off of him and rolled onto his side. "That was amazing" he said with a contented sigh.

Arthur nodded and replied 'And so are you baby' before kissing him again. Merlin did a quick cleansing spell and pulled the sheets over them. They soon fell asleep curled in each others arms.

**So? Review if you think Gwen and Arthur should just be friends…MERTHUR!**

**Love you guys! Review?**


End file.
